Miyuki-chan in the Wonderland
Miyuki-chan in Wonderland (不思議の国の美幸ちゃん Fushigi no Kuni no Miyuki-chan) is a manga series created by Clamp and published by Kadokawa Shoten in the Japanese edition of Newtype from 1993 to 1995. In 1995, an image album and an OVA version of the first two stories was released. The English language version of the manga was published by Tokyopop in 2003. 12:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The manga is an erotic, lesbian rendition of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The series focuses on Miyuki, a Japanese schoolgirl who finds herself pulled into several nonsensical worlds populated by scantily-dressed females who want to have their way with her. Characters Main ;Miyuki :An average yet pretty schoolgirl. She appears to be very bright, if a bit scatterbrained. She's also very innocent, claiming to have never even had a boyfriend before. So when she lands in several strange worlds filled with pretty women trying to "get to know her better", she becomes very panic & wishes for nothing more than to return home. Miyuki's travel leads her into seven different worlds. Wonderland ;The White Rabbit :As Miyuki runs to school, The White Rabbit (called Bunny-san by Miyuki), dressed like a playboy bunny, rushes by on her skateboard shouting about "it" being late, & strangely, listens to a mp3 player. Because of this distraction, Miyuki doesn't notice herself falling into a hole with the strange lady until it's too late. She is seen again at the end of the story as Miyuki's being chased by The Queen of Hearts (Mistress)& when the events repeat. ;The Doorway Girl :A girl in an Anna Miller waitress outfituit, connected to a big pair of doors. She takes an instant liking to Miyuki & think she's funny. Her boobs serve as the door knobs. She only appear in the OVA. ;Cho Lee & To Lee :Twin martial artists dressed in cheongsams (Cho Lee in red, To Lee in Blue). They appear friendly at first, but proceed to challenge Miyuki. They attempt to bring her down in an attempt to strip her of her uniform. ;The Mad Hatter :One of the 3 showgirl-like women, who try to get Miyuki to join them for tea. She wears a top hat & a women-style tuxedo that barely covers her body, & fishnet stocking (manga only). In the OVA, she wears a pair of blue boots, instead of the stocking. She has a red hair in an elaborate bun. When Miyuki asked The Mad Hatter where she (Miyuki) is, all she (The Mad Hatter) says is that she (Miyuki) is "here". In the manga, Miyuki runs away after turning down the offer for tea. In the OVA, Miyuki is forced to sit & enjoy it as The Mad Hatter tries to go up her shirt. ;The March Hare :One of the 3 showgirl-like women. She wears a halter top, a thong & rabbit ears. In the OVA, she gives Miyuki the tea that helps her back to her normal size. ;The Dormouse :One of the 3 showgirl-like women. She wears a leotard with mouse ears. In the OVA, she attempts to look up Miyuki's skirt before she runs away. ;Cheshire Cat :Miyuki meets Cheshire Cat in a dark forest. When Miyuki asked Cheshire Cat where she is, Cheshire ignores Miyuki's question & tries to seduce the girl. She is a catgirl with long bushy orange hair. She wears a tiger print bathing suit with matching handless gloves & boots. ;Card Girls :These girls serve their mistress by painting the Rose Girls red, but they secretly wished to be punished. They only wear white skirts, white socks & aprons that cover their boobs & have playing card symbols on them, with matching hats, earrings, & shoes. They only appear in the OVA. ;Rose Girls :Like in the original story by Lewis Carroll, they also painted red from white. They wear flat shoes with rose, lingerie with huge rose shaped bonnets & even bigger roses on their buttocks. They only appear in the OVA. ;The Queen of Hearts :A woman who only likes red roses & will punish her servants severely if they grow white roses. When she ask Miyuki's name, Miyuki answers, & The Queen of Hearts cracks her whip, ordering Miyuki to kneel down before her & lick her boots. She ends up chasing Miyuki as she cracks her whip, laughing maniacally. In the manga, she demands to be called "Mistress". In the Ova, she insists on "Queen". Because she has a whip, she looks more like a dominatrix. The only thing that makes her like a queen is her gold crown on her head. She has a blonde hair in an elaborate style. Category:Series